


Neil's emotional tonsils removal

by Kami_cullen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Lots of Crying, M/M, Neil is high as a kite, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Surgery, tonsil removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_cullen/pseuds/Kami_cullen
Summary: Neil gets his tonsils removed and has an unexpected reaction to anesthesia. Andrew is good at taking care of his idiot, lots of tooth rotting fluff, tears and a popsicle.Also brief mention of blood!





	Neil's emotional tonsils removal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! so I'm a sucker for soft Andreil so THIS happened! I hope you enjoy! English is not my first language so please let me know if something doesn't make sense or if there are any mistakes!, 
> 
> I don't think this needs any warnings but if let me know if it does! 
> 
> big hugs from Ecuador!!

It all started with a simple tonsillitis that had ended up in a trip to urgent care for them to willingly be where they where now. Well, ‘willingly’ might be too big of a word for what was really going on, it was more like Neil was sitting in the back of Wymack’s car on their way to the hospital to have his tonsils and adenoids removed with a sour expression and in a bad mood. Andrew was sitting at the front with a bored look but feeling a little anxious.

 

For the past year which was Andrew’s Junior year, Neil had been getting sore throats that ended up in infections more often then not. Some times they would get bad enough for him to loose his voice for days and even though Andrew would say that it was a blessing that something made Neil shut up for once he did not mean it, especially when he could see Neil feeling like crap and forcing himself to be ‘fine’ even with a fever o unable to talk but what had made Andrew reach tipping point was that one night two months ago he had woken up to the sound of someone chocking.

 

Of course it was Neil.

 

He had let out a weak and panicked ‘Andrew!’ That had made something clench in his insides. Neil was making this whistling sound and it was evident that he was chocking and on top of that panicking because of it. He had managed to calmed him enough for his breath to become a little more stable but his chest was still whistling and he was looking utterly pale. Aaron had taken one look at him and had told them to go to the hospital so Andrew had put Neil in the passenger sit of the Maserati and had them at Urgent Care in less than five minutes.

 

The doctor said that his tonsils had grown so much that they where touching his uvula, and that was making him nauseous and was blocking his air ways and that his recommendation was to remove them.

 

It had taken a rather heated argument between Andrew and Neil to get the Junkie to accept that the surgery was the best option. Neil only accepted to do it in the summer so he wouldn’t miss any practice while recovering, fucking junkie.

 

So here they were, one week into the summer vacation, in Coach’s car because the Maserati was in the workshop getting fix and everyone was already somewhere else for the summer. Coach had offered to drive them to the hospital and then drop them at the Columbia house

 

That morning Neil hadn’t eaten anything by doctor’s orders and was wearing confortable clothes that he would be probably be wearing for the next couple of days. His outfit consisted un a pair of grey sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hideous orange hoodie that had little fox ears on the hood (It had been a gift from Matt and Neil low-key loved it)

 

“You _are_ going to get your tonsils removed and you throwing a tantrum like a child is not going to make it better so stop it” Andrew says looking at Neil in the rearview mirror and he only puts his hood up and looks at the window acting like a fucking toddler. The things that Andrew has to put up with.

 

When they get to the hospital, the preparation for the surgery is pretty quick and in no time they have Neil laying in a hospital bed connected to a few monitors and with an IV, Neil is starting to look increasingly anxious

 

“Is a very simple operation kid” Wymack says “I got it done as well, it's short and you don’t even have to stay the night”

“I know” Neil responds “I’m fine” Andrew flicks him on his forehead

“Yeah, well, you have that scared expression that Matt doesn’t like” Neil tries to school his features to have a blanc look but he doesn’t quite manages, after all he trusts Wymack and Andrew and he clearly _is_ nervous

“stop it, it’s going to be okay” Andrew says taking Niel’s wrist and squeezing it gently

“will you wait here until I’m done?” Neil whispers only for him

“Yes”

“You won’t even leave to smoke?”

“No, we will both stay”

“Okay” Neil says only slightly relieved

 

When they wheel Neil to the operation room Andrew really wants to go with him.

 

<3

 

About an hour later a nurse comes out

“Neil Josten?” Andrew and Wymack go to her “The surgery went well, but he is having a bit of a rough time coming out of the anesthesia so we’re giving him some oxygen, he is asking for Andrew?” He takes a step closer “Great, follow me please” Andrew doesn’t have time to flinch at the word because the nurse keeps talking “there are different ways people react to anesthesia, some people feel loopy and say funny things, some people feel chatty, some lightheaded, some feel emotional. Right now Neil is feeling very emotional and lightheaded so don’t be scared, everything is fine, even if he doesn’t seem fine” She pushes a door and there he is.

 

Andrew freezes for a moment at the sight.

 

Niel is laying on the hospital bed shivering but covered in blankets, he’s connected to a few different monitors and has an oxygen mask around his nose and mouth but that is not what makes Andrew stop.

 

What makes him stop dead in his tracks are the big fat tears streaming down Neil’s eyes, wetting his cheeks. He hasn’t seen Andrew yet so he has time to really take a look at him, His eyes that can be so ice cold are now flooded with unleash tears making them look like blue pools, it’s like the ocean is pouring from is eyes, his lips are trembling and he looks so impossibly young.

 

Their “nothing” has been going on for almost three years now and in that time Andrew has never seen Neil cry. He has never seen Neil looking so damn vulnerable. He’s about to take a step that will put him in Neil’s line of sight when he looks at the doctor and says in a soft broken whisper

 

“I want Andrew, I- I really _need_ him”

“the nurse just went to get him for you. Try to take deep breaths” The plead makes Andrew take the last few steps towards his Junkie but when Neil spots him instead of calming down he starts to cry even harder

“You left me!” He acuses, in a husky voice “You said you would stay but when I woke up you weren’t there and I wanted you with me but you weren’t there. I needed you and you weren’t there, with- with me” Andrew can barely understands his babbling with all the sniffing and the crying. He takes a step towards Neil and presses his hand carefully on the back of his neck, he has an icepack under his chin, Neil immediately reaches for his hand and Andrew lets him take it, he is really cold and pale.

“I’m here now Junkie, you just had your tonsils and adenoids removed, Wymack and I were waiting just outside. Now you’re done, and I’m here, you are okay, calm down” Neil leans towards Andrew, his movements clumsy

“You’re not going to leave me again?” He asks holding his hand tighter and looking up with big blue watery eyes, Andrew feels irrationally angry at himself, like he just broke a promise by letting Neil have surgery, his heart makes a weird… thing, that he refuses to acknowledge and it’s not going to think about so instead he answers

“I’m not going anywhere” that seems to calm Neil a little and even though he’s still crying like a little kid he starts to breathe a bit slower

“I want to take this off” he says trying to take his oxygen mask off his face, Andrew looks pointedly at the doctor until she understands that she has to give an answer

“Neil was having a bit of a rough time coming out of the anesthesia so we’re giving him oxygen to give him a little push but he was a little scared and his breath was too shallow for the oxygen to actually help, now that he’s breathing normally he will just need the mask for a few more minutes”

“you heard her” Andrew says to Neil taking his hand of the mask “Can’t take it off yet, take a few deep breaths” Neil does as he’s told and the doctor gives Andrew a weird look, like they already tried asking and it went badly.

 

For the next few minutes Andrew guides Neil’s breathing and finally they can take the mask off and he’s allowed to go to his room for next two hours before they let him go home.

 

When they are about to move him to his room, Andrew lets his hand go so they can wheel him safely but Neil suddenly tries to sit, panicking

“ _No!_ ” He begs to no-one in particular, Andrew is ready to defend him even if it’s from his own mind but then Neil says “ _Drew_ , don’t leave without me”

“I’m going _with_ you, idiot” He gently pushes him back onto the bed and puts the ice pack back under his jaw “Don’t try to sit like that again” he says angrily but reaches for Neil’s hand again and they go like that to the room where Wymack is waiting 

 

“Thank you for letting me know what the fuck was going on before you just took off with the nurse” He says to Andrew, he of course doesn’t respond. Rolling his eyes Coach goes to see Neil but freezes as well when he takes in the way his junkie looks: all puffy big blue eyes, red nose, chicks trailed by tears and so, so _soft_ “what happened?” He asks now with actual worry

“He’s a Drama Queen, that’s what happened” Andrew answers, his tone flat. The nurse that wheeled him in finishes adjusting Neil’s bed and IV and politely answers

“The surgery went well, everything is looking just fine, he’s just a little emotional because of the anesthesia, it’s normal. I’ll come to check on him in about an hour, he should just rest and don’t make him talk too much, right now he doesn’t feel it but it’s going to really hurt later on. If you need anything just press the button”

“We will, Thank you” Coach says to the nurse but is looking bitterly at Andrew. He gets closer to Neil “Hey kiddo, how you feeling?

“I’m a Drama Queen” Neil says pouting, Wymack snorts

“I need to make some calls, I’m glad your mouth is fine. I’ll be back in a while” Andrew gives him a nod that says: ‘I know you know Neil wouldn’t want you to see him like that and I appreciate you giving us privacy’ and he knows Coach understands.

When they are finally alone again Neil seems to be divided between crying and admiring the IV in his hand, while Andrew simply looks at him. He has never seen Niel cry before and he decides he doesn’t like it, of course he is one of those people that cry with their entire faces, he doesn’t just ‘cry’, no, the skin around his eyes is all red, like he’s wearing a pink Zorro mask, the tip of his nose is red as well, his lower lip trembles and his eyes look impossibly blue with unleash tears. Of course he was going to be one of those persons that look sad _all over_ , how dare he look so vulnerable and even adorable. Andrew really _hates_ him right now.

“Drew?”

“What!” He snaps without meaning to

“Can you lay in bed with me?” Before answering Andrew lets out a sight that literally has weight

“No, Junkie”

“But I’m so cold” he mumbles miserably and he does still look cold even though the nurse covered him with at least three blankets, he’s no shivering anymore though, since he’s not going to lay in a tiny hospital bed he takes off his black jacket (the one that Nicky got him for christmas a few years ago) and covers Neil with it, he leans into it and he looks dumbly adorable while pouting and with tears in his eyes yet again. Andrew looks pointedly at him but he just continues to cry

“Stop it” he says

“I’m trying but I can’t” he whines "I don’t wanna cry but I can’t help it. Why can’t I stop, Drew? What’s wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong Neil, you’re just loopy from the anesthesia, it’s normal. Don’t talk to much” he seems to think about it and decides it’s okay because the next few minutes are blissfully quiet, save for a few sniffs from time to time but then Neil seems uncomfortable again, he closes his eyes tightly and starts to breathe heavily “what’s wrong?” Andrew instantly asks

“I don’t feel good Drew”

“Are you feeling lightheaded?” Neil is looking rather pale again

“Yes, I think I’m going to be sick” Andrew hurriedly grabs a trash can just in time for Neil to promptly vomit in it, he rubs Neil’s back gently as a pretty gross mixture of blood and weird fluids comes out of his mouth

"Did I get any on your jacket?” Neil asks when he’s done. The fucking _martir_

“No, you dumbass!, the fucking jacket is fine, now close your eyes and don’t talk” Neil seems taken aback by the harsh response, his lip starts to wobble again so Andrew reaches for his head and combs his fingers through the messy curls, massaging the scalp. God forbids he starts crying _again_ when he _just_ calmed down a little “Relax, if you keep crying you’re going to make yourself sick again”

 

Miraculously Neil actually relaxes a little and closes his eyes while he hugs Andrew’s jacket and he massages his scalp for a long while. Some time later the same nursefrom before enters de room

“How are we doing?” She asks quietly, checking the monitors

“He threw up” Andrew informs her pointing at the trash can

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s okay, it’s pretty normal. He was feeling very lightheaded back there. Are you still feeling emotional?” She asks looking at Neil’s red puffy eyes, he just nods “I got you a popsicle to soothe your throat, it’s going to help you feel better but you need to stop crying, okay?” He dutifully nods again but still looks pretty damn close to a break down. The nurse hands him a three color popsicle and Neils stares at it with wonder

“I never had one of these before” He mumbles. And just…Of fucking course. Luckily the nurse just smiles, probably thinking that Neil is too out of it to say anything coherent

“I’ll come check on you in half an hour and if everything is still going well, we’ll get you ready to go home. Please let me know if he vomits again” she says to Andrew before she leaves.

 

Neil sucks on the popsicle painfully slow but at least he’s not crying and Andrew is counting that as a win, some color has return to his cheeks and Andrew really hopes that they can go home soon.

 

After ten minutes have passed and Neil still has not finished his popsicle, it starts to drip down his hands but he doesn’t seem to really care… or realize, probably the latter. He is still high as a kite

 

Andrew helps him clean himself when he’s done and then the nurse comes back and it’s _finally_ time to go, they take all the monitors and the IV off and Andrew helps him to get dresshe even puts the hood of his hoodie up and Neil looks twelve instead of twenty.

 

Now they are both sitting in the back of Wymack’s car

“Are you still seeing double Kid?” Coach asks from the front

“Kind of” Neil mumbles

“Close your eyes” Andrew tells him, they still have the entire trip to Columbia ahead

“Can I put my head on your shoulder?”

“Yes, but don’t you dare throw up on me. They gave you a puke bag, use it if you need to”

“Okay” Neil says and rests his hooded head gently on Andrew’s shoulder and seems to finally actually truly relax.

 

The trip is quiet and thankfully with out incidents. When they get to the house Neil shocks them all by hugging Wymack goodbye, he stays very still taken aback but his eyes go soft all over.

 

It has been a fucking long day and it’s only noon so Andrew puts Neil on the couch, covers him with a blanket and sits himself on the recliner, Neils falls sleep almost instantly and Andrew doses off after a while.

 

<3

 

Neil wakes up because his throat really hurts, he’s used to sore throats by now but this seems different, he feels tired even though he just woke up, he kind of feels like he was punched in the face… his whole face, he tries to groan but he stops when he feels a sharp pain down his throat. He opens his eyes slowly, they feel swollen and his eyelids seem to want to stick together. The first thing he sees is Andrew looking back at himfrom the recliner of the Columbia living room, then he realices; he just had surgery but he’s back at home.

 

“Hey” he painfully says

“Hey yourself” Andrew answers eyeing him like he’s looking for something “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit”

“Are you going to cry or throw up on me?”

“What?, no” He says confused, why would he cry or… _oh, oh!_

 _“_ He remembers” Andrew says, bored.

Neil can feel his ears getting hot and even though he doesn’t even remember the last time he blushed he is definitely blushing now, they stay in silence a few minutes while Neil takes it all in. After a moment he says:

 

“I think I also threw up on the doctor… but she didn’t have a bucket” Andrew snorts

“Come on Junkie, let’s get you some jello” Neil feels tired but knows he should probably eat something even if is just jello, yet another thing that he has never tried before.

 

After he’s had red Jello and mango ice cream he’s in pain and just wants to get in bed, it’s nearly four in the afternoon but he doesn’t really care, Andrew guides him to his bedroom and sits next to him on the bed, Neil is under the covers and Andrew on top of them

 

“Thank you” he whispers

“Shut up, Josten”

“You were really patient with me, and didn’t make fun of me for crying like a baby”

“ _Shut up_ ” Andrew says harder but leans in and kisses Neil’s forehead and he smiles

“Thank you for taking care of me”

“If you don’t shut. Up. I’ll leave” Neil mimics a zipper closing with his hands above his mouth and Andrew rolls his eyes “Go to sleep Junkie”

 

And even though he is in pain, he’s in Andrew’s bed, with Andrew himself sitting next to him and he feels safe and warm and he just knows that everything is going to be fine. So he snuggles a little closer to Drew and closes his eyes. He is truly just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it!! 
> 
> English is not my first language so please let me know if something doesn't make sense or if there are any mistakes!, big hugs from Ecuador!!


End file.
